Daylight
by LaraHawke
Summary: A dream constantly haunts Levi. Oneshot. Please R&R... reviews (no flaming please) are very very important to me..


The harsh sunlight coming from his window wakes Levi. He finds Petra still sleeping soundly in his arms, so he chose not to move. _So beautiful, _he thought as he stared at her.

Petra, being the only female member of the Special Ops Squad, had been everyone's "caretaker" since she joined the Recon Corps. She wakes up ahead of everyone else just to prepare breakfast. At first, Levi found this annoying. He thought that she was doing this just to show off, but as time passed by, he came to appreciate what she did. Before he even knew it, he already let her break past the walls he built around himself.

Every time they are together, he forgets all the problems that he has. Seeing her smile and blush were the most beautiful things he has seen in his life. He knows that this won't last for long; however, for nothing so beautiful in this world could last for long. But even so, he chose to take the inevitable fall.

His reverie was interrupted by Petra who was loosening her grip on him, so he took the chance to unwrap himself from her arms. Still careful not to fully wake her, he slowly rose from the bed and quietly dressed himself. _What were you doing, Rivaille? You knew you had an expedition today and yet you woke up late? _He inwardly scolded himself. _This is so unlike you._

He already told himself not to act like a lovesick fool, yet there he was, staring at Petra like there's no tomorrow.

As he was adjusting the straps on his leg, he heard Petra getting out of the bed hurriedly and muttering "I'm sorry" before leaving the room. _I hope I'm wrong, but did I see her sobbing?_

* * *

Petra leaned against the door as she cried. _I shouldn't have expected something more, _she scolded herself, _and he couldn't possibly put me first in his list of priorities, right? _She wiped some of her tears as she ran to her room. On her way, she accidentally bumped on Gunther. "Petra. Are you crying?" he asked her worriedly. As the only girl, Gunther and Eld were like the older brothers that she never had. Every time she had problems, those two were always the ones she can depend to.

"No! I-I'm not! It's just that some dust particles got into my eye, so they're a bit teary..." she said with a fake laugh. Afterwards she got into her room and slammed the door shut. She wasn't a good liar, but this time, she'd take the risk. Even if everyone knew how she felt for the corporal, she didn't want everyone to know what happened last night.

She remembered joining the Recon Corps at the age of 20. After 2 years, she was one of the cadets handpicked by the corporal himself to be the part of his squad. _After years of training, _she thought, _I'll finally be of use to the corporal! _

She only wanted to join because of _him. _He, who had always been talked about when she was 15. He, who was acclaimed from being a criminal to a hailed hero. _He, _who saved her life when she was a little girl of 10, walking alone in a dark alley when she was suddenly attacked by thugs. He, who became her first love.

Still in tears, she hurriedly changed into her uniform. Afterwards, she wiped the remaining tears in her eyes, washed her face, and started anew. She decided to write another letter to the corporal, since she was planning to leave the corps_._

* * *

As she and Auruo were about to deliver the killing blow to the female titan, the creature suddenly regenerated one eye and killed Eld. Stil in shock, she tried to escape, even if she couldn't take her eyes off her fallen comrade. _No! _Tears in her eyes, everything was shut out from her. She didn't hear Auruo screaming for her to retreat, and she didn't see the titan catching up to her.

The titan smashed her to the tree with its foot, banging her head hard to the tree's tough exterior. Her head started to pound and her ears rang with a deafening sound. _I'm surprised that I'm still alive, somehow, _she thought. She heard Auruo scream in vain as he was killed by the titan. _No hope, then. Good thing I wrote that letter, since I won't be able to say goodbye to him in person._

* * *

When Levi heard a familiar roar echo through the southern part of the forest, his blood started to pump harder through his body. _No, could it be...? _His thoughts were racing through his mind. _Please don't let them be dead. Please, not them. They're good people with good hearts; _he recited the mantra to his mind.

Even if he declined to acknowledge them vocally, he was proud of his squad; after all, they were the best of their batch, weren't they? He picked them out himself, so why would he doubt them? Even if sometimes they were somewhat idiotic, they were useful and resourceful during their operations. Not once did they fail to meet his expectations.

On his way, he saw a body hanging from a tree. _No, _he thought. He was baffled as he saw Gunther's corpse hanging upside-down with his nape sliced up like a titan's. _No, _not far from there he saw both Eld's and Auruo's corpse bloodied and splayed across the ground. _No, _his heart and mind couldn't take much more. _Please, _he pleaded, _even if it's just her._

Petra was awkwardly facing the tree with her head looking up to him. Those eyes of hers that once looked at him with love and adoration now stared at him blankly, dull and lifeless. No matter what he does, tears didn't flood his eyes. He simply stared at them, even if his heart is breaking. He slowly unhooked his manoeuvre gear and landed to the ground to cradle Petra's body to his. _I shouldn't have left the bed this morning. I should've stayed with you and waited for you to wake up. I should've cuddled with you and showered you with kisses. I should've told you, for the first time, that I love you. That should've been fucking simpler._

_**END**_


End file.
